Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Princess Solarna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express and the very own Journal #4 (by Ford Pines). Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Captain Hook, Ursula, Morgana, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Hades and an evil demonic triangle source, known as Bill Cipher. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The film began with Princess Yuna along with Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander, Princess Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda are out of school for the summer as they all play together. Then, There was a big surprise for Yuna at the Canterlot Station. Feeling excited, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna presented her the Night Express for her, Yuna was so excited to have her very own train as she thanked her mother and aunt. Just then, An idea came inside the young alicorn's head. Yuna was interest in having her own adventure with her cousins and friends on the Night Express, They agreed. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie had heard about Ford Pines made journals. So, They plan to get rid of the foals, Capture Ford Pines as their hostage, Get all the 13 Journals so they can poses dark purposes, Princess Black Hole says there are dream demons preparing to give the foals their worsts nightmares. Nightmare Moon was very pleased to prepare the wrath of darkness. Little did the villains know is that Maleficent was watching through her crystal ball. So, She left to warn her freinds. The Best day for Yuna Meanwhile, The foals were invited by Yuna to join her on her adventure once again. And this time, Solarna and Sharon are joining them. Just then, Yuna found Journal 4 and Ford Pines showed up, Who just gave it to her just to keep it in good hooves. Then, he gave Journal 5 to Sunlight, Journal 6 to Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer, Journal 7 to Zeñorita Cebra, Journal 8 to Edmond, Journal 11 to Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Journal 12 to Flurry Heart and Skyla, Journal 13 to Twila, And he even ask Yuna to keep the Journals 9 and 10 safe from evil hands and she excepts it. The New Journey begins That afternoon, Sharon, Solarna and the foals climb aboard and said their goodbyes to their families. The Night Express blew its whistle and set off, Sharon and Solarna hired the Looney Tunes to take charge of the Night Express. Yuna wonders how to get the Journals 1, 2 and 3 back to collect all the journals and keep them safe from The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher now that it's destroyed. Soon, Solarna and Sharon explained how Bill destroyed them. Flurry Heart on the other hand was researching on Journal 12. That night, Yuna used her magic to restore the first three journals that Bill Cipher destroyed. It took some time, But Yuna had succeed it. Sharon and Solarna were amazed and Yuna felt pride. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Later that night, Yuna and her friends begin telling each other stories. Yuna told the foals about how Ford Pines was free from another dimension, Thanks to Stanley Pines. Then, Flurry Heart told them about how lucky she was when she meet Skyla long after Canterlot was saved from the Grand Duke of Owls. Next, Sunlight told them how he kept Littlefoot, Dink, Cro, Rolf, Pterrance and all their friends together in Equestria as his parents, Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst brought everyone and all in the Great Valley to Our Town just seconds before the end of their world. Next up, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake told about they liked the Mystery Cart, back at the Mystery Shack, Because it was very memorable for them. Finally, Solarna comforts Yuna as she tells her and her friends a story. Then, Sharon and Solarna tucked the foals in and shut out all the lights. Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends The next day, They arrived in Disneyland. There was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Pete, Peg, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, the rest of their friends, Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, Wendy, Soos, Ford, Gideon and Pacifica, who are on vacation, Yuna was very surprised. That day, They explore and had a lot of fun. At the Mystery Shack, the Cake and Pines Twins enjoyed riding on the golf car called the Mystery Cart (that just brought here), then Yuna got a lucky hat (same as Dipper's blue and white hat) and found Dipper's old star baseball cap, Around the Mystery Shack, Flurry Heart discovers a button (to transforms into Shacktron) and wanted to test it, But Ford forbids her to use it willingly, It has never been test for ages. Dipper had the idea, He had a lot of thinking about Tyrone and his Dipper clones. So, Tyrone was reborn again, Soos freaked out at once. Yuna cast a spell to make them mortal, It was a lot of practice she took. That night at a hotel called "Disneyland Hotel", Yuna and her friends were settled in. The Cake and Pines Twins were excited as they play video games, They even drink a few Buzz Cola. Yuna began reading on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 to do some more research. Meanwhile, The villains and the Nightmare Family finds a petrified statue of Bill Cipher and report it to Hades. Bill's statue began to crack. Hades, Jafar, Ursula and Morgana begin the resurrection ceremony, Bill Cipher has returned. Back with our heroes, Mickey explained that he was a captain, King, Jedi Knight, guardian, leader and master sorcerer, Yuna was amazed. Gus explained that Gremlin Prescott serves Mrlock, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and all dark masters of evil, Mickey even explained the Prophecy. So, Yuna and her friends have a meeting about the Journals, Why they're meant for them, They believed that it's for the safety of all worlds. After meeting, Yuna and her friends went to bed and gets ready for exploring at Animal Kingdom. Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The next early day, Yuna and the others got ready on their way to another location. Meanwhile, Luna had a nightmare/vision about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher returning, Sending the foals, Dipper, Mabel, Lil' Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy-Doo to Tartarus, Luna woke up and warned Ford Pines, Doc Emmett Brown, Shifu, Butch, Sensei Wu and Cassim. Back with the foals as they arrived the Animal Kingdom, There was Connie, her parents, Green Bills and Novel (who're just on vacation), Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Rafu, Timon's Ma and Uncle Max, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Monsieur D'Arque, Hugo and Hooft, Chief Keewazi, Basuli and Naoh. Yuna bestowed Journal 10 to Connie, Because they were close friends since she first came to Ponyville. Connie was glad to see her best friends again, And they invited her to be a part of their group. Yuna warns her that Bill has returned, Connie was determined to do what she can to help. Yuna had to plan to make Cole hole again, So, She cast as spell on him making him human again. Cole was thankful, Even Connie. Soon, Yuna cast a spell to freeing Sensei Garmadon from the Shadow world. When it was done, Lloyd was happy to reunite with his father again and happy to tell his mother, Misako about what Yuna did. The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Meanwhile, The villains are ready to take their plan into action, They send the goblins, weasels, imps, changelings and killer shrews to hunt down Princess Yuna and her friends and steal the Journals. Meanwhile, Luna explained all about her vision, Ford Pines, Doc Emmett Brown, Shifu, Butch, Sensei Wu, John Silver and Cassim to help as they organize a rescue party. Back with the foals, They got lost somewhere in the jungle as the sun is setting. When the night is dark, The foals were lost and stranded in the jungle. So, the alicorn fillies had to light their horns. Back in Equestria, Luna was breathing in a brown paper bag because her vision. Celestia realized her mistake because Sunburst was a failed student at Canterlot, She feared that Yuna would fail her magic attempts. So, The search party kept searching. Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook Back with Princess Yuna and her friends, They were beginning to think they'll never see their families again. Just then, Rescue has come from their friends and families at last. Maleficent appeared as well, She warned them about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie possessing the Kronos Stone. Yuna had a plan to stop from Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening. So, The foals return to the Station. But, The Night Express' driver and fireman were knocked out cold, They had to take care the train on their own. Yuna, Dipper and Ford tried to stop the Night Express, It crashed through the danger sign, Yuna applied the brakes and the Night Express crashed through the buffers, through the soil and stops at the edge of a cliff with rocks and logs falling, They were relieved. Sunburst saw the Robot Probes, Luckily, Yuna cast a spell to disengage all of them at last. Ford was impress at what she did on her own. Meanwhile, Red Beret duels with Captain Hook and Svengallop with help of Peter Pan. Then, Captain Hook and Svengallop both got chased by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Later, Emerald, Melody and John Smith are ready to face Ursula and Morgana. Then, They discovered that Emerald used her magic and send the sea witch sisters to Tartarus. Meanwhile, Edmond along with Aladdin faced Jafar to the battle, Edmond was growing stronger by the minute. Jafar uses his staff during his attempt to destroy them, Edmond tells him that he is a sorry excuse for a sultan, Jafar got ticked off as Aladdin throws his staff to Edmond, Giving him melt it and send Jafar to Tartarus as well. Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades Meanwhile, Rainbow Chakra and Jack Skellington are to face Oogie Boogie who is about to torture her parents, Tree Hugger and Psyche Dil. As Oogie is about to make it quick, He was surprised that Rainbow Chakra ended the torture. Jack begins his dual with him. Oogie turns on the machine, Unaware that Rainbow Chakra turned off the power off. Oogie was about to take her down, But because of her meditation, He was defeated. Meanwhile, Yuna was facing Hades one by one. She gets so upset with Hades' taunting, Yuna punches Hades into the pool of souls, Which sucks him all the way to Tartarus for good. Meanwhile, Flurry Heart went to the Mystery Shack along with her parents, Aunt Twilight, Starlight and Sunburst as they were looking for the Shacktron button, As Flurry Heart found a different button and pushed it, the Mystery Shack has become Ultimate Shacktron! The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening Back with the others, the others discovers the crack on the Kronos Stone and they're suddenly captured by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Just as the Robot Probes are about to surround Yuna and her friends, Flurry Heart came to the rescue with the Ultimate Shacktron. The villains , . Yuna , . Vanellope and Scrappy . , . Yuna, , , ???? and ???? duels Nightmare Moon and Bill with lightsabers while Flurry Heart fights the Robot Probes with Ultimate Shacktron . , Ultimate Shacktron smashed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher at the ground in times, Then, Yuna opens the portal to Tartarus and sends . Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone After the battle with the Nightmare Family and Bill, . Yuna , . Then, the crack on the stone was fixed and . , . Equestria and the other worlds are saved again Yuna and her friends , . Then, Yuna collapsed and . At Yuna's room, . Shifu , . Later, . The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned The next day, . , . The celebration , . Dipper Clones has rebuild the Golden Oaks Library, . , . The film ends with , . In the post credits scenes showing Yuna showing the Journals at school, Vanellope , Tyrone and the Dipper Clones , The Cake and Pines Twins , Nightmare Family and Bill , ???? and ????. Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna's adventure with her friends really begins. *This is when Ford Pines gave Yuna and some of her cousins and friends the Journals 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 in this film. *This is when Yuna restores and now owns Journals 1, 2 and 3 in this film. *This is when the Dipper clones became Sensei Garmadon's minions, Golden Oaks Library was restored, Cole was human again and Sensei Garmadon was free from the Shadow World by Yuna. *Shacktron will transform into Ultimate Shacktron when Flurry Heart work her magic. *This is when Bill Cipher was revived by Hades. Soundtrack #Opening - Thomas and the Magic Railroad (when the film opens) #Music Score - ???? #???? - ???? #Music Score - ???? #'When Can I See You Again? (Paint the Night version)' - Owl City (when Yuna and her friends explores Disneyland) #'Try Everything' - Gazelle #???? - ???? #Music Score - The Iron Giant's Dream (when Luna has a bad nightmare) #Music Score - Good Ol' Charlie Brown (when the film ends) #End Credits - When Can I See You Again? (by Owl City) #End Credits - If We Hold On Together #End Credits - Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins Suite: ???? (Music Score), ???? (Music Score), ???? (Music Score), ???? (Music Score), ???? (Music Score) and ???? (Music Score) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Best day for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links # Gallery Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies